Facebook-stuck
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: ... Lisez le titre. T pour quelques expressions qui peuvent choquer les n'enfants :3


Coucou c'est de la merde j'en ferais peut-être d'autre adieu

* * *

**Eridan Ampora** vous invite à jouer à Candy Crush Saga.

**Karkat Vantas**

PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER AVEC TES JEUX A LA CON VA CREVER ESPECE D'ENFLURE DE POISSON.

_**Vriska Serket**__, __**Sollux Captor**__**et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

hey, j'aime bien ces jeux moi :B

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

HE BAH T'ES CON.

**Sufferer** aime Faire des révolutions, Les pirates qui sont en vérité des corsaires et 612 autres pages.

**Sufferer **

Ce site a révolutionné ma vie !

_**Disciple, Dolorosa, Psiioniic et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Aradia Megido** et **Sollux Captor** sont maintenant en couple.

_**Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon et 568 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Sollux Captor **

j'aii toujour2 2u que t'étaii2 pa22iionné par ma viie amoureu2e kk.

**Feferi Peixes – Gamzee Makara**

L')(-EUR—E –EST GRAV—E ! 38(

**Gamzee Makara – Feferi Peixes**

OuAiS cEsT tOuT pAs MiRaCuLeUx Ca :o(

**Feferi Peixes – Gamzee Makara**

On le kidnappe ce soir ?

**Gamzee Makara – Feferi Peixes**

VeNdU sIs :oD

**Her Imperious Condesce** aime Être en relation avec son chauffeur, Dominer le monde et 38 autres pages.

**Doc Scratch** et **Rose Lalonde** sont maintenant amis.

**Doc Scratch **

Qui veut un bonbon ?

_**Pedobear aime ça.**_

_**Rose Lalonde, Karkat Vantas et 413 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.**_

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

karkat ? j'peux te parler ?

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX CONNARD D'HUMAIN ? CA TE SUFFIT PAS DE ME FAIRE CHIER CHAQUE PUTAIN DE JOUR DE MA VIE ? TU TE SENS OBLIGE DE VENIR ME POURSUIVRE JUSQUE SUR INTERNET ? JE N'AI QU'UNE CHOSE A TE DIRE, JOHN L'HUMAIN EGBERT. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. VA TE FAIRE PUTAIN DE FOUTRE. ET DANS LE CAS OU CE NE SERAIT PAS ASSEZ CLAIR, JE LE REPETE UNE TROISIEME ET DERNIERE FOIS : VA TE FAIRE FOOOOOUTRE.

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

…ok.

**Kankri Vantas** aime Parler, Avoir fait un vœu de célibat incluant un vœu de chasteté, Être Cancer, le Cronkri et 712 autres pages.

**Cronus Ampora**

Le Cronkri, hein ? Petit coquin.

_**Damara Megido aime ça.**_

**Meulin Leijon – Damara Megido**

DAMARA

**Damara Megido – Meulin Leijon**

私の乳首小さな娼婦をなめる。

**Meulin Leijon – Damara Megido**

JE COMPRENDS RIEN :33

**Eridan Ampora – Karkat Vantas**

je crois que c'est foutu avvec fef

**Karkat Vantas – Eridan Ampora**

TU VIENS DE T'EN RENDRE COMPTE ? LAISSE TOMBER. ELLE EST PAS POUR TOI.

**Eridan Ampora – Karkat Vantas**

tu dois avvoir raison

**Karkat Vantas - Eridan Ampora**

J'AI TOUJOURS RAISON CONNARD.

**Eridan Ampora – Karkat Vantas**

et ça avvance avvec l'humain

**Karkat Vantas – Eridan Ampora**

TA GUEULE.

**Aradia Megido**

S0llux a disparu ! Quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas vu ? Je c0mmence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

_**Gamzee Makara et Feferi Peixes aiment ça.**_

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

JE SUIS DESOLE. CONTENT ?

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

ouais je suppose.

**Lord English** a indiqué que **Kurloz Makara** était son Disciple.

**Disciple**

On m'a appelée ?

**Orphaner Dualscar**

Pauvre fille.

_**Grand Highblood aime ça.**_

**Dave Strider** et **Karkat Vantas** sont maintenant en couple.

**John Egbert – Dave Strider**

Tu te fiches de moi ?!

**Dave Strider – John Egbert**

je vois pas de quoi tu parles vieux

**John Egbert – Dave Strider**

tu te fous de ma gueule ? tu sais très bien que….. PUIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOOOOOUTRE !

**Summoner **

A quoi ça sert cette merde de facebook, au final ?

_**Handmaid, Marquise Mindfang, Neophyte Redglar et 409853049853049853049857 n'aiment pas.**_

**Karkat Vantas – Dave Strider**

T'ES SUR QUE C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE ?

**Dave Strider – Karkat Vantas**

mais bien sur

**Aradia Megido**

N0n, sérieux, il est 0ù S0llux ?

**Kanaya Maryam** aime La couture, les filles et 2 autres pages.

**Terezi Pyrope** aime Les Dragons, le Rouge, les Craies rouges et 413 autres pages.

**Equius Zahhak** aime Le Lait, les posters de chevaux nus et une autre page.

**Cronus Ampora** est en relation libre avec **Kankri Vantas**.

_**Rufioh Nitram, Kurloz Makara, Odaliae et 6969696969696 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Kankri Vantas – Cronus Ampora**

Qu'est-ce qui te prend de rac9nter de telles s9rnettes ? Et c9mment as-tu pu me faire accepter cette « relati9n li6re » des plus ch9quantes ? Tu n'as pas accès à m9n c9mpte !

**Cronus Ampora – Kankri Vantas**

moi non, mais les quelques neurones qu'il reste à mituna, si. t'inquiète pas babe, tu restes à moi !

**Kankri Vantas – Cronus Ampora**

…..

**Porrim Maryam**

Je cherche quelqu'un po+ur me tenir co+mpagnie ce so+ir.

_**Aranea Serket, Meenah Peixes, Latula Pyrope et 89030039 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Meenah Peixes**

j'arrive.

**Kankri Vantas**

Porrim !

**Porrim Maryam **

O+ui Kanny ?

**Feferi Peixes – Aradia Megido**

aa faut que tu maides

**Aradia Megido –Feferi Peixes**

S0llux ? C'est t0i ?

**Feferi Peixes – Aradia Megido**

AIDE Mdriufgkjerfhbdtpofgk

**Mituna Captor** aime Les abeilles et Ne pas avoir le cerveau réduit en compote de pomme.

**Orphaner Dualscar** et **Sufferer** sont maintenant en couple.

_**Cronus Ampora, Shuuei Suzuki et 94805 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

_**Disciple n'aime pas.**_

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

JOHN.

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

oh putain mais retourne avec dave mais va te faire foutre et remue pas le couteau dans la plaie tu veux bien ?

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

T'ES CON OU QUOI ?!

**John Egbert - Karkat Vantas**

mais oui c'est ça je suis qu'un con. allez, j'me casse.

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

MAIS JE T'AIME, T'AS PAS COMPRIS ?!

**Aradia Megido**

Je cr0is que S0llux a été kidnappé… 0w0

**John Egbert** et **Karkat Vantas** sont enfin en couple.

_**Shuuei Suzuki, Plume D'Eau, Comité de Fangirls et 1025 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Dave Strider**

putain cest pas trop tot

**John Egbert**

dave strider ? ta gueule. :B

**Eridan Ampora** a battu le record de **Cronus Ampora** à Qui éjaculera le plus vite ?

**Orphaner Dualscar**

Bande de précoces.

**Sufferer**

T'es pas mieux.

**Psiioniic**

OH COMMENT IIL T'A2 CA2TRE !

**Her Imperious Condesce**

Psii ?~

**Psiioniic**

Et merdeux.

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

hé, karkat :B

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert**

QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ? TU COMMENCES A ME FAIRE CHIER EGBERT. TOUT TON PUTAIN D'ETRE ME FAIT CHIER ET JE ME DEMANDE CHAQUE JOUR, CHAQUE HEURE, CHAQUE SECONDE QUI PASSE, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE BORDEL DE MERDE JE ME TUE A AVOIR UNE RELATION ROUGE AVEC TOI ALORS QUE JE SAIS QUE TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN PATHETIQUE ET JE TIENS A TE DIRE QUE

**John Egbert – Karkat Vantas**

Je t'aime :B

**Karkat Vantas – John Egbert **

… MOI AUSSI CONNARD.

**Dirk Strider**

Pourquoi on apparait pas nous ?!

_**Jake English, Roxy Lalonde et Jane Crocker aiment ça.**_

**Aradia Megido**

….. N0n, 0n arrête de plaisanter. 0ù est S0llux ?!

**Gamzee Makara**

TiNqUiEtE pAs SiS. oN sOcCuPe De LuI :o)

**Fefei Peixes**

-EXACT—EM—ENT 38D


End file.
